What If?
by XxZammieLoverxX
Summary: What if Cammie was taken by the circle when she was 3? What happens when Cammie sees her real mom? What if she thinks Catherine Goode is her mom? What if it's all real? Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1 We are who we are

Cammie Morgan was 3 years old when people burst into her house with guns in their hands aimed at Rachel and Matthew Morgan. Then all of it started to get slower and slower as the man injected a chemical of some sort into Cammie Morgans arm.

Cammie's POV

My name is Cammie Goode. I'm a assassin in training. I never met my fake mother or father. They had left me to die in a cell when Cathrine found me. Catherine Goode is my real mother and I truly believe she is. My real father was killed by Rachel Morgan. The one I once called my mother. But I have my family back and I'm glad too. I have a brother, named Zachary. I think of him as a Zach. I've never actually met him though. Catherine tells me he's a double agent but she doesn't have the guts to kill him yet. I can see why though. I live with some of my other friends in the Circle. I'll start with the girls, we have Erica, the toughest of the group. When she found out her parents were pretending to be in the circle, she killed them, with her bare hands. Erica has that perfect honey blonde hair and deep green eyes. Yeah you'd probably expect something more like electrifying blue, but no it's green, and she can really pull it off. Next we have Safire, she has that perfect body, smile, and she's super smart. She loves loves LOVES her laptop! If she could she would have married it by now. Safire has soft brown hair that reaches a little bit past her shoulders. Safires eyes are a dashing gold and the tips of her hair are a fiery red. Finally, we have Blake, she's like a fashion designers perfect model. She has curves in all the right places, and a small sweet smile. She's super sweet and shy. She has this beautiful fiery orange hair which goes half way down her back. She has sparkling blue eyes. Finally we have me, My mother told me I look alot like my dad because she doesn't look as much like me. I have a pretty dirty blonde hair that runs past my shoulders. My eyes are a beautiful blue. Anyway I'm in my dorm trying to get Erica up without killing myself. I swear she dislocated my left arm last time! I slowly filled a bucket up with freezing cold water. I slowly walked over to Erica's bed and started-no-Tried to dump it on her head. Then just as quick as I tried to be, she was quicker. Erica backflipped out of her bed and was able to get a roundhouse kick right in my neck. I once again tried to get away but failed when Erica tackled me.

"Do that again, and I'll make sure you don't wake up tomorrow," she whispered. Then, just like that she jumped up like nothing happened! Typical Erica. I went over to Safire and got out a empty sprite can and a fake laptop.

"Safire! There's acid spilling all over your laptop!" I screamed. As usual, Safire screamed and ran to her precious laptop. When she got there she turned around and started mumbling something, I saw her mouth "fuck you Cam"

"YOU HAVE A DATE WITH AL GET THE HELL UP YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE BLAKE!" Erica screamed into the bullhorn she got. How? I'll never know. The first thing that happened was that Blake jumped up and started screaming as she ran towards the bathroom.

"You're next Cameron, and I refuse to let you run away without me," Erica said grabbing my hand as we ran out of our dorm just as Safire had gotten her makeup bag out.

"You know you really should go back and change," Erica told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know," was her answer. I started to run back to the dorm to grab a pair of clothes so I wouldn't have to run around naked all day. Erica quickly followed behind thank god. Then I was so close and Erica just stopped. So did I.

"Come on!" I yelled.

She motioned for me to run, and so that's what I did. Erica has never been wrong so I usually go along with whatever she wants me to do. Once I was in the dorm I was bombarded with make up supplies and clothes. Erica then came running in and started grabbing clothes and throwing them on beds. Separating practically everything, we then choose our outfits. Blake had on a blue tank top that matched her eyes with ripped up light wash skinny jeans and orange high tops that somehow, pulled the look together perfectly. Safire wore a bright red t-shirt that hugged her figure and said "You should give up, not me" and white running shorts and a pair of white high tops. Erica was wearing a white tank with a green cardigan and dark wash torn up, falling apart skinny jeans and deep green high tops. As for me I wore a blue and white cropped top with a white cami under with a pair of super short shorts and a pair of blue low tops. All our makeup was natural. Erica said she had to go to the Directors office to pick up a few things for a mission. Suddenly all the boys burst into our room before Erica could leave. First we had Al. He was like Blake, he has that perfect body, but he doesn't have a great six pack. He has had a crush on Blake for over two years by now. Al has short black hair and orange eyes. He's got a player kind of attitude, but he's never dated. Then we have Ben, he's got rock hard abs, amazing blue eyes, and this perfect honey blonde hair, and he's been crushing on Erica since he met her. Of course Erica has her own little secret guy. Finally we have Leo, shy quiet computer loving Leo. He has soft brown hair and golden eyes. Leo hasn't had any crushes that we know of soooo it kinda sucks...

Switch to Ben's POV

I can't help but stare, she's got those perfect eyes, I'm melting and I'm the guy! But if Erica has someone who's more interesting I'm sure I'll be fine...I hope.


	2. Chapter 2 You!

**Sorry if the last chappy was kinda short!**

Erica POV

The boys just had to burst in right then and there! I mean THE DIRECTOR WANTS TO SEE ME! I seriously have to get out before Ben notices I'm here... Too late, he's staring at me, makes me feel SO much more comfortable where I am. Thanks a lot Ben, THANKS! I noticed that Ben had left, and I made a run for it, I didn't care that Cammie got up and started yelling at me, I didn't give a damn, I had to get to the Directors office NOW! I finally ran in and saw who I thought I would never see again...

"Erica?" he said. I couldn't breathe. Everything got slower and slower as I fell into the arms I know, and looking into the face I loved so much.

Cammie POV

Blake was throwing clothes all over, I was picking them up and tossing them to Safire, who was packing everything into our suitcases. Erica was at the Directors Office still and had sent a text to Blake that we needed to pack up now. Finally we had finished with our packing when Erica walked in.

"Were going to Gallagher to kill some people," Erica said, "and the boys are going with us."

"Kay," I said.

"Will Al be going with?" Blake asked. Typical Blake.

"Yes Al will be going with," Erica said.

"What about me, will I be coming Erica?" somebody behind me said. I turned around and saw boy with sparkling emerald green eyes and they were focused on Erica, not able to pull away.

"Of course you are!" Erica said, jumping on his shoulders from behind. "Will you carry my suitcase?" As usual it looked like he wanted her but he seems like a player... he's gonna have a hard time getting her. Thats what Erica calls her best talent. "Playing hard to get" is her signature move. She can get anybody she wants, whenever she wants, just like Blake. Speaking of, sometimes all Blake talks about is boys and clothes. We go to the Blackheart Academy for the talented boys and girls. It's like a small assassin school the Circle set up. We heard a faint gurgling noise and remembered it was still time for breakfast and Erica still hasn't eaten. I quickly grabbed her hand and ran to the dining room. I heard more growls from Erica and ran faster. At one point she just sat down on the ground and I dragged her into the dining room. I quickly grabbed a plate full of blueberry waffles (no syrup) and pushed it over to her. She immediately ate the whole plate and went back for more. Yeah she's a vegetarian but still she eats ALOT! Right now I'm wondering who that boy with the gorgeous-No Cammie! He's not gorgeous he's Erica's! Besides I doubt anything will happen between us. But I still wonder who he is and why he's here.

Erica's POV

I ran back to the dorm and pulled my gorgeous green eyed boy out. I pulled him into a his empty room and sat him on his bed.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here! You could have told me you were fucking coming!"

"Well hello to you too," he said, smirking.

"You know I love you smirk," I said sitting down with him.

"And that's," he said, leaning closer. "Is why," leaning closer, "I love you," he let out and started kissing me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

"I love you Erica," he said.

"I love you to Zach," I responded.

**So how do you like it so far? Hoping for a few ratings soon!**

**-Elle**


	3. Chappy 3 They Found Us They actually did

**Before you start reading i'd like to say thanks for the reviews!**

Erica's POV

All of a sudden the alarms went off. They found us. They found us. It was all I could think.

"Zach the alarms are going off come on!" I screamed. Zach just sat still for a minute then jumped up and grabbed my hand pulling me to my room.

"Get your stuff and the girls and get to Gallagher you need to complete that mission!" He yelled, going back to grab his stuff. I ran back to our dorm to make sure the girls were still there.

Cammie's POV

The door flew off its rackets as Erica broke it down and started screaming.

"THEY FOUND US GET YOUR STUFF AND GET THE HECK OUT! THEY FOUND US!" she screamed, running to grab our stuff. I grabbed my stuff and threw it down this awesome secret passageway which only someone in the Circle could access. once all my stuff was down, I grabbed Safire's and Blake's. Erica grabbed me and shoved me down. After I told her i was good down came Safire. Then Leo and Blake. Then Al. Finally herself and mystery boy.

"Come on guys!" Yelled Safire, who was almost at the end of the passageway. We all ran down, lugging our suitcases behind us. There were 4 cars. Tesla, Prius, and two Ferraris. Leo and Safire grabbed the Prius, Al was in the Tesla with Blake at the wheel, and Erica was in a Ferrari with green eyes over there. I grabbed the other Ferrari and turned on the radio so we could talk to each other.

"Chameleon out," I said, as I sped off towards Gallagher.

"Same here," I heard Safire's voice.

"Basic info is that we are all from the Blackheart Academy for the gifted and talented blah blah blah..." Erica said, "We're all Juniors and they assigned us special subjects apparently. Safire you're in 9th grade computers-"

"9TH GRADE FRICKEN' COMPUTERS!? I HAVE THE HIGHEST IP SCORE IN THE WORLD! I'M NOT GONNA SIT BACK AND DO FRICKEN' 9TH GRADE COMPUTERS!" Safire exploded.

"Seems like you just broke your own mainframe, Safire," Leo said.

"You really want to die today, don't you Leo?" I asked.

"Whys th-" we heard a loud bang then,

"TAKE THAT YOU-" Safire started.

"YOU FU-" Leo cut her off.

"IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING I WILL KILL YOU, USING ERICA!" Safire screamed.

"Hey I never said I would do that!" Erica said.

"I DON'T GIVE A DANG GET THE HELL OVER HERE AND FREAKIN' KILL HIM!" Safire screamed.

"Fiesty, I like it," Leo said.

"Give us a minute kay? LEO PULL THE FU-" Safire said as I muted their car.

"Not my favorite conversation to listen to," I said.

"Anyway Cammie, Zach, Blake, Al, and I are all in advanced Cove Ops. Blake, Zach, and I are all in advanced P.E. and then we have Leo in advanced computers. We all have the other classes together too," Erica said.

"Wait," I said.

"What?" Blake said.

"Who do you think found us?" I asked.

"Double agents," said new voice on the radio.

"Is that you Catherine?" I asked.

"Yes. I have the information on who you have to kill," she said.

"Who?" Al said.

"Rachel Morgan, Tina Walters, Preston Winters, and Macey McHenry," Catherine said.

"Okay thanks Ms. Goode," Erica said.

"You know that's my mom right?" Zach asked.

"Duh, I mean it's kinda obvious," I said, thinking for a minute. "Besides, she's mine too."

**Thanks for following and favoriting my story!**

**~Elle**


	4. Chapter 4 New Names?

**Been working on this one. Sorry if the chapters are so short. Thank you so much for all the views! They mean alot on my first story ;) Any way lets get onto it!**

**Zach's POV**

Maybe I shouldn't have told the CIA and MI6 that I was a double agent in the circle. Or where the Circle has been hiding. But whats even more confusing, is that mystery girl, is CAMMIE GOODE! My sister! I really didn't expect it. But like Joe Solomon taught us, expect the unexpected. Yeah I told the Circle I'm working on infiltrating Gallagher to kill Tina Walters, but really I'm feeding all my Circle info into the CIA. Yeah, I might get caught but seriously, my mothers afraid to hurt me. But she did. When she kept my sister away from me. But I'm not even sure she really is my sister. Im starting to get kind of suspicious. Well right now I'm in a car with Erica, why? I kind of have had a crush on her since I was five. After she killed her parents.

**Safire's POV**

"Whys th-" Leo started but I just punched him in the jaw. I heard a cracking noise and saw some blood and teeth. Oopsie Dasiy. Oh well. He deserved it.

"TAKE THAT YOU-" I started but was cut of by Leo.

"YOU FU-" He tried, but now it was my turn to cut him off.

"IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING I WILL KILL YOU, USING ERICA!" I screamed.

"Hey I never said I would do that!" Erica said.

"I DON'T GIVE A DANG GET THE HELL OVER HERE AND FREAKING' KILL HIM!" I screamed.

"Feisty, I like it," Leo said.

"Give us a minute kay? LEO PULL THE FU-" I started. But then I noticed we were pulled over already. Leo jumped out of the car and went to the trunk to get some medical help for himself.

"I'm sorry," I said, actually sounding sorry.

"It's okay," Leo said leaning down to me, hugging me at the same time, I used this as a chance to grab the car keys. As he was about to kiss me I pushed away and jumped into the car and started the engine.

"YOU'RE IN THE PASSENGER SEAT!" I yelled out the window.

**Rachel Morgan's POV**

Ever since they killed Matthew and Cammie I just feel so bad. I miss them. I truly do miss them.

**Erica's POV (Yay!)**

"Cammie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she said.

"You have to change your name so that Rachel doesn't recognize you," I said.

"So what's my new name?" Cam asked.

"Your 'Full name: Amanda Lee Goode' 'Preferred name: Amalee Goode'" I said.

"For some reason I thought I was gonna be a Emily White," Cam said, laughing.

"I can't see you like that. But I can see you being a Amalee," I said, also laughing. "So there are going to be a few 'relationships' going on too."

"Who are?" Safire's voice popped up.

"You don't wanna know. But Al and Blake are together, and then we have Ben and-" I said before being rudely interrupted.

"CRAP!" Leo yelled, "WE DON'T HAVE BEN!"

"Don't worry he's already at Gallagher," Blake and Al said at the same time.

"He left earlier," I said before anyone could ask.

"Oh," Zach said.

"Wait," Cammie said, "I just thought about this, isn't Rachel Morgan already dead?"

"No," I replied, "she got away with a shot in the stomach."

"Oh," was all she said.

"If your wondering about the other victims, Tina Walters has a lead on us, and Macey McHenry is a descendent of Gillian," I said.

"I guess that makes sense," Safire said, "five minutes till were in D.C. for our little 'mission with Solomon."

**Thanks for viewing all! And reading 2 :)**

**I might add one chappy then wrap it up. Sorry if there short!**

**~Elle**


	5. Chapter 5 Hide n' Seek

**Heres the next Chappy ;)**

**Cammie's POV**  
We finally pulled up to a park in D.C. and saw Solomon waiting for us.  
"Well Ben's with him, that's good," I said to Erica.  
"Yeah," was her replie.  
"Your mission is to find out where my spies are going, and who they are, you have 2 hours. Go," Solomon informed us.  
"Safire pass out the com units and Leo set up the base in the Prius," I said.  
"Okay girls your com units are you earrings and necklaces," Safire turned to the boys, "you all have com units in you watches and headphones."  
"There are 20 people, everybody split up and find all of them in less then 15 minutes," Erica said, "Go!"  
**Erica POV**  
I walked towards the museum. Obviously it's gonna be the ruby slipper exhibit. Solomon always chooses it. I slipped in and started talking.  
"Grant Newman, outside the ruby slipper exhibit," I said.  
"Grant you're out," I heard Solomon say and someone else say "come on!"  
"Rebecca (Bex) Baxter codename: Duchess, sitting on park bench talking about going to the ruby slipper exhibit," Cam said.  
"Nice Cam," Safire said.  
"Bex, you're out," Solomon said. I heard a faint "what!? I'm the second out?! No fair!"  
"Tina Walters was talking with Rebecca Baxter," pointed out Al.  
"Tina you're out," Solomon repeated.  
"Macey McHenry codename: Peacock talking with Nick (something), about her boring Cove Ops teacher. Elizabeth (Liz) Sutten codename: Bookworm and Jonas Anderson are in a black SUV that Elizabeth made with help of a Gallagher teacher and all of them are outside the museum," I said.  
"Nick and Macey they found you, Liz, Jonas they have your location," Solomon said, "Macey, next time I won't let you get away with calling me boring."  
"All twenty students found and locations are set," Blake piped up.  
"How long did it take?" I asked.  
"5 minutes and 32 seconds," Safire said.  
"New record, awesome," I said.  
"Get in your cars and go to Gallagher, we'll be waiting," Solomon said.  
I ran to my Ferrari and sat in the passenger seat. Zach got into the drivers seat and started the engine.  
I grabbed my IPod and started to listen to Taylor Swifts "Safe and Sound" a favorite song of mine. I sat back and relaxed waiting to get there. I eventually fell into a deep sleep.  
Zach's POV  
Erica's so cute when she's sleeping, she's all cuddled up in her little sweater but she was shivering. I stopped the car and put a blanket around her. She started warming up really slowly. I turned her seat into a mattress and set her down on her pillow and buckled her seat belt. I got back into the drivers seat and started the engine again. I drove off towards Gallagher. When I finally got there I was the first to arrive. I waited and eventually the others showed up.  
"Come on Erica time to get up," I said.  
"No," was her reply. Typical.  
I bent down and kissed her cheek to get her up. She immediately sat up and jumped out of the car.  
"Might as well get it over with now," Cammie said, sighing.  
"We should do something awesome like smashing through the windows and popping out of the vents in the ceiling," Erica said.  
"Thats the best idea ever!" Leo said.  
Safire and Leo, your gonna block off all possible exits putting Gallagher in lockdown mode now, kay?" Erica said turning to the rest of us, "Boys are gonna drop out of the vents as the girls smash through the windows. Got it?"  
"Got it," I said.  
Erica POV  
"On three we all jump in, and the systems lock down," I said, "1...2...3!" I said smashing the stained glass window. All the girls and boys just stared at us before I cracked someones neck making them fall unconscious They all went into fighting mode and got up and started attacking us, as we expected. Joe Solomon started trying to get 7th graders out of the room and into another until he found out Gallagher was in complete lock down mode. I had knocked down everyone who tried coming near me. When everyone had woken up, we were at the front of room, waiting to introduce ourselves.  
"These are the boys and girls of the Blackheart Academy for the gifted and talented!" Rachel Morgan said.  
"I'm Zach Goode. Codename: Shadow."  
"I'm Amanda Goode but I go by AmaLee. Codename: Chameleon."  
"Leo. Codename: Leopard."  
"Safire. Codename: Emerald."  
"Blake. Codename: Fire."  
"Al. Codename: Nuke."  
"Ben. Codename: Gamer."  
"Erica. Codename: Angel."

**Thanks for all the views and reviews!**

**~Elle**


	6. Chapter 6 Here comes a fight

**Sorry if its short!**

**Cammie POV**  
"OH MY GOD!" screamed a ton of girls at the tables.  
"It's the top ten rated teen spies!" someone screamed.  
"AmaLee! Erica! Safire! Blake! Come sit with me!" someone else screamed. Suddenly all the tables errupted with "sit with me!" I saw a empty table and sat down. God. I really hate being the center of attention.  
"You okay?" Ben said, sitting down next to me.  
"Yeah, the attention is annoying though," I said.  
**Zach POV**  
I looked around and decided to sit with a bunch of boys. I sat accross a really muscled guy. Next to me was a nerdy guy. Next to muscle guy was magazine perfect guy.  
"Grant Newman," muscle guy said, " Don't touch my Bex," he pointed to a girl at some other table. He then pointed to magazine guy, "Nick," he then pointed to nerdy over here, "Jonas Anderson. Make sense?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Hey who do you think our tails were yesterday Grant?" Nick asked.  
"Boys, no way it could be girls," Grant repiled.  
"It's obvious who your tails were," I said.  
"Tell me who then," Grant said.  
"Erica got you out, then AmaLee got Rebbecca Baxter, then Al got Tina Walters, then Erica got Macey and Nick and found out where Elizabeth and Jonas were," I said, pausing for a breath. "We got you all real fast. Your all really easy too."  
"You-" Nick started but Erica cut him off.  
"Hey Zach, who are your friends?" she said sitting down.  
"Jonas, Nick, Grant," I said.  
"Wanna do some shoting after classes Zach?" she asked.  
"Shooting?" Grant asked.  
"Trained with guns just in case," I said.  
"Have you seen AmaLee?" Erica asked.  
"No, why?" I asked, "do you not like sitting with me?"  
"I don't like sitting with you, that's true," she said, "I love sitting with you." I leaned down and kissed her cheek then continued eating.  
"So your the one who got most of us out!" Grant yelled, standing up. Erica stood up too.  
"Lets take this to the PE barn," Erica said. Walking away.

**Thanks for all the views and reviews! when I get 3 reviews I'll update the next chapter!**

**~Elle**


	7. Chapter 7 One Dead, One KO, One To Go

**Hey I have 2 stories up right now. This one and another called Where Did I Go Wrong? Please check it out I'm not sure how to continue it. Well here's the scene of the 'big' fight I've been keeping from you all!**

**Erica POV**

I ran to the P.E. barn and put all the mats away. I really wanted to put Grant in the hospital after I heard what he said about how the tails could only be boys. Geez hes annoying already and I've only spent like 5 minutes with him! Grant and Bex walked in.

"You ready to be hospitalized?" I asked. Grant looked around and saw none of the mats were out. That means we can hit each other harder.

"I'm sure that it'll be you who will be in the hospital, so don't keep your hopes too high," Grant said.

"As if," was my reply. I noticed a ton of people start to come in to watch the fight. I got into a fighting position. Grant did too.

"You re-" Grant was cut short by a roundhouse kick on his neck. "Oh you're on," he said, trying to kick me in the side but I dodged him, and kicked his gut. I tried to kick him in the side but he grabbed my foot, he used this to make me fall, but I got straight back up. He tried punching me in the face when I got up but I grabbed his arm and flung him against the wall, leaving a big mark. When Grant got up he had a rage in his eyes as he came charging towards me. I used this as a opportunity to run towards him twice as fast and flipped when he tried to tackle me. Before he could turn around and attack I grabbed arm and slammed him up against the wall again, then before he had the chance to do anything I grabbed his neck from behind and cracked it, knocking him unconscious.

I walked out of the P.E. barn with all those gasps stuck in my head.

**Macey POV**

It looked like she could have done more. But she did put him in the hospital. Bex is going after new girl soon. I felt something brush past me. But it was nothing though.

**Safire's POV**

I brushed past the stupid McHenry, attaching a small bomb, that will cling onto her skin and sink in. Once it touched her, I was sure it would not come off.

"Nice," Leo said, pecking my cheek.

"I already told you, no touching," I said, as I slipped into our passageway. It leads to our secret rooms. But it has a scanner, so it can lock up if someone tries to get in who really should not be down here.

Leo tried to grab my hand, but when it cames toward my I grabbed his first and sent him flying onto the ground. Not for long though. He jumped up and full on kissed me. My arms wrapped around his neck and tousled his hair. His arms went around my waist and we fit together perfectly. Why I kissed him back? I don't know. But I continued with that. Untill I heard the bang.

**Zach POV**

I heard a loud bang echoing through the halls. I ran towards the P.E. barn to make sure everyone in the group was okay. No one can know who they are. As soon as I got into the barn there were only three people left. Erica and Al were perfectly fine. Tina Walters layed dead on the ground.

**Erica POV**

"Victim Walters assassinated," I said into my comm unit.

"Great job Angel," the director said, "send Zach back we need him to do some questioning on a captive."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"His father."

**I was thinking of ending it here but im being awesome so i'll continue!**

**Tina POV**

"You're sooooooooo HAWT AL!" I screamed, clinging onto Al's arm.

"Get the hell of me bitch!" he yelled.

"No," was all I said. I don't care if he swears at me. I hear it all the time anyway.

"Erica! Knock this bitch off me now!

I saw her raise the gun. I felt the bullet. I fell.

And my world went black.

**Zach POV**

"Well you got the job done," Al said to Erica.

"I got two jobs done," she corrected.

"One down, two to go," Al said. Just then Erica noticed me.

"There's a captive back at the base that they want you to question!" she yelled, running towards me. "Good luck," and with that she just disappeared.

Just like everyone else.

**Cammie POV**

There are two ways having fun when drugging someone. First, doing it the easy way. Second, having them try putting up a fight when they're really weak. I ran into Rachel's office started yelling.

"TINA WALTERS IS MISSING! I screamed, sounding very convincing. I don't care for the stupid girl, just as long as I get my mission done. We replace her with a circle member, same with McHenry and my fake mother. Rachel shot up and started looking through files to find out who Tina was. This was my chance. I grabbed the rag with chloroform **(****is that how you spell it?) **and shoved it in her face. She was starting to lose conscience which is great.

"Bye Mommy!" I said leaning over her. Her eyes were big and round, then they closed as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Rachel is done come pick her up and bring the replacement," I said to the director.

"Chameleon I need you to come to the base and ask someone a few questions with Zach," the director said.

"Okay I'll be over soon," I said. After I did I took off my comm unit and spoke into a little microphone thing and disguised my voice and said, "Mrs. Morgan will be leaving Gallagher for a few days. Mr. Solomon will be taking care of the slot while she is gone, thank you." With that said and done, I left with Erica and our victims in the helicopter.

**How do you like it? Good? Bad? Review please. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 Kill Him?

Erica POV  
I dragged Zach down the hall and into the directors office, Cammie following closely behind.  
"The victims are in the van," I said, running out if the building to get them. I felt my arms pulled behind my back as someone tried to stop me. It was obviously a boy, so I used my foot, took aim, and fired. Down he goes. I grabbed the guy and pinned him against the wall.  
"Who the hell are you!" I whisper-yelled.  
"Maxwell Edwards, Inner Circle Leader," he said, "you can let me go now," I didn't let him go.  
"What are they planning?" I asked.  
"We're trying to infiltrate Gallagher, get the girl, get out."  
"Your missing something."  
"Start World War Three."  
"Good," I said pricking him, then pulling him into the building. I threw him in a cell, than ran out to get victims.  
Cammie POV  
"Who are we going to question?" I asked.  
"Kill him," the director said. With that said, I turned towards Zach and lunged towards him.  
Erica POV  
After dropping the victims off, I ran back to the office, only to find Zach and Cam at each others throats.  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed, grabbing her wrist, and send her flying into the hard stone wall. Signature move. Works every time. I went over to check if she was okay, but Zach was already pulled me out of the office.  
"Zach? What's going on?" I asked.  
"The Director wants to kill me, no big deal," he said.  
"Get in," I said jumping into the silver Ferrari.  
With that, we drove until we hit a nice big hotel, with one room open. It had a small kitchen, nice living room, and a master bedroom and bathroom.  
"One bed," I said, laying down. "I don't mind sharing, I had a brother, I've been through that already."  
"Good," Zach said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up off the bed and into his strong, warm arms. He grabbed my waist and started kissing me softly. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, the kiss deepened. He licked my lip, asking to enter. Allowed and the kiss got mire passionate as we fell onto the bed while we were making out. I felt his hands start to wander.  
"Not today," I said, breaking away. "today I want you to kiss me and only kiss me," I said, grabbing his lips with mine.  
"As you wish," Zach said, breaking away and doing the little military thing. He kissed me again, more hungrily this time, like I was addicting.  
I started to pull away, but Zach pulled me back in. I don't remember when I fell asleep, but the last thing I saw was my gorgeous green eyed boy.


	9. Chapter 9 Guilty

**I'M SUPER SORRY! I've been so busy with school! It's my first year of 8th grade so it really sucks cause they're giving us SO MUCH HOMEWORK!**

**Anyway here's the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cammie POV**

I felt really...

Guilty.

I lost a friend. Why I lunged at Zach? Because that's when my assassin skills kicked in. When the director tells me something, I do it.

Then there are some mistakes I've made too.

I once kinda stole Erica's favorite shirt and completely stretched it out. That was a nice trip to the hospital thanks to Erica.

I took a pair of Blake's boots and accidentally broke the heels. Whoops.

Then there's the time I actually spilled an acid all over Safire's second best computer.

It's life. Deal with it.

But what I did today, that was a huge mistake.

Something no one can re-pare.

And that's the bad part.

**Zach POV**

I knew this was going to happen. This whole thing was a mistake. One big mistake. And now, I'm on the run.

"Zach," Erica said, "What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm telling you the truth," I said. The truth is only lies though. And she's going to find out anyway.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"I know when someone lies, just admit it!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You are!"

"If you think everything I've ever said is a lie, then why did you ever think I could be trusted?!" I yelled.

Erica stepped back. "You-your one o-of them?!" she screamed

"Yes, he is," someone said behind me. I whirled around, having his fist shoved in my face. I grabbed it and twisted it around his back.

"Who the hell-" I was cut short by Erica.

"Hi Dad."


End file.
